Secret Sessions
by Stargirl888
Summary: What happens between Quinn and Santana behind closed doors? One-Shot WARNING: Strong D/s themes, lemon, femslash and spanking.


**So I had a request for more D/s stories and this is what I came up with. **

**WARNING: This story contains Femslash and Dominance/Submission play, including spanking and caning and a little bad language. If you have a problem with this STOP READING NOW! If you don't have a problem with this but are not legally an adult in your country STOP READING NOW!**

**For everyone else, I hope you enjoy! **

"Santana," My heart sped up at the sound of my name, there was only one reason Quinn would call me by my full name, it was like a signal between us. I turned from where I stood by the sink to see her entering the bathroom. A quick glance around told me that we were alone and the stalls were empty and I sighed in relief.

"S," she said, reverting back to the shortened nickname once she was sure I had heard her the first time "come past my house this afternoon, after Glee." she murmured quietly, now standing so close I could smell the raspberry and apple shampoo she used. It wasn't a question, Q never _asked_ me to do anything, and my blood boiled at her presumption. I met her gaze but she stared me down – if I was really honest I wanted to go to her house this afternoon, to have her dominate and control me, but I would never admit that to her, it was a game we played and I never gave in too easily. "I don't think you want to push me on this," she said in a low, warning voice that promised sever consequences when I just stood silent. "be at my house at 3:30 this afternoon." I watched her carefully, weighing my options before dropping my gaze and nodding, unable to verbalise agreement. When I glanced up I saw she had raised an eyebrow and was waiting. I felt myself flush with embarrassment while my panties pooled with moisture as I realised what she wanted to hear. My pride rebelled – it was one thing when we were alone at her house but at school, where I was head cheerleader and she was only just starting to re-climb the social ladder…still, I knew Quinn wouldn't wait much longer and it would only be worse for me to remain silent, so I quickly glanced around to once again to check that we were alone, and confirming that, lowered my gaze to the floor and murmured "Yes Mistress."

I felt Quinn turn around and leave without another word, not looking up until I heard the door once again click shut behind her. I was certain her expression was one of smug triumph.

I had been on edge the rest of the day, though when Brittany asked me about it I just brushed it off as stress for the cheerleading competition next week. I could tell she didn't believe me but she dropped it anyway and I wondered how long it would be until I had to let her in on my secret.

-o-0-O-0-o-

I arrived at Quinn's house at 3:28, and rang the doorbell at exactly 3:30, it was cutting it close but I knew from past experience that being late was not an option if I wanted to be able to wear my Cheerio's skirt tomorrow and I refused to be early and show Quinn that she got to me, so I made sure to ring the bell at 3:30 on the dot. I waited nervously on the step, my palms slightly sweaty – curse Quinn for having this effect on me. She must have been waiting because not even a minute later the door opened to reveal Quinn, dressed casually in jeans and a soft white shirt. She stood in the doorway for a moment in complete silence, eyeing me critically and I felt myself blush under her scrutiny, wishing she would just let me in before the neighbours saw – not that they would know what was going on between us, but I still didn't want to risk it.

"Cutting it close aren't we" she asked mockingly though I knew better to answer, keeping my gaze on the floor. "Well I'm not quite ready for you, so you can go for a run around the block while I finish up." I scowled, running around the block in a tracksuit, clearly training, was one thing, but doing so in my skinny jeans and halter top was bound to draw attention, but I knew better than to argue, and thankfully none of the school kids lived nearby and I was in flat shoes this time. "I'm timing you, so I suggest you don't dawdle." She added, holding up her watch for emphasis.

Sucking up my pride I began my run, praying no one would see me.

"Hmm, five and a half minutes." Quinn commented when I got back to find her waiting on her porch. I doubted she had anything to finish in the first place. "It's passable but you've done under five before." I stayed silent, eyes downcast, waiting to see if she was going to make me try again. Instead she turned to head inside and I hesitantly followed.

"Strip." She ordered without looking around, heading through the far door to the lounge. I shut the door behind me and began discarding my clothes in the dim, empty foyer. A feeling of foolishness washed over me but I kept discarding clothes, placing them in a neatly folded pile. I hesitated before pulling down my panties, realising how completely sopping they were. I shivered a little; the empty room making me feel even more exposed as I waited for Quinn to come back. I went to stand on my spot, standing straight, with my arms at my sides and my head bowed, just as she had taught me. The ticking of the grandfather clock kept me company and I counted the seconds go by.

She re-entered the room after ten minutes and surveyed me without a word, I could feel her eyes raking over my bare skin, my every muscle tense as I waited to see what she would do. I heard her heels click across the floor and watched out of my peripheries as she gathered up my clothes and took them away. I had to force myself not to try stopping her taking away my last escape route, not to give her the satisfaction of knowing how nervous she was making me.

"So," she murmured as she came back and began to slowly circle me, making me feel like a piece of meat she was deciding the best way to cook. "I've detected quiet a bit of hesitancy from you today," I watched her shoes as she walked out of sight behind me, the fact she had clothes on only making me more aware of my nakedness. "I don't need to remind you who's in charge do I?" she whispered from behind, her breath tickling my ear and her top brushing against my back

"No Mistress," I replied through gritted teeth after a moment, both hating and loving how she forced me to submit to her

"Are you absolutely certain?" she asked dangerously, her tongue darting out to lick my ear, her body pressing against mine

"Yes Mistress," I muttered, being sure not to delay my answer this time.

"Go, because I would hate to find out you'd forgotten." She moved back slightly, grabbing my ass in her hands and giving it a hard squeeze.

"Spread your legs." She commanded, harsher this time, squeezing and pinching my ass cheeks, her fingers dipping between them and down to occasionally to pull on my lips and clit. She was not gentle, as though physically showing me that my body was hers to do with as she wanted, and it was all I could do not to try grind back into her. After a couple of moments of this treatment she moved to snaked her hands around and squeeze my breasts, roughly tweaking and pulling on my nipples, her possessiveness bringing out the sub in me. I let out an involuntary gasp at her rough treatment and I was sure I was leaking down my legs by now.

"Get into the lounge and over the chair." She ordered, removing her hands and giving me a hard smack. Now almost fully in submissive mode I did as I was told, already knowing which chair she meant, the leather cold against my skin as I bent over. Quinn followed behind me and once I was over the arm of the sofa she ran her cool fingers lightly over my upraised bottom and back, her almost loving gestures were the complete opposite to the way she handled my body only moments before. As she continued to trail her left hand over my lower back, she lifted her right hand away. Knowing instinctively what was about to happen I felt my muscles tense. Her left hand stilled

"Relax." She demanded and I consciously worked on releasing the tension. The moment I was completely relaxed –SMACK!- her right hand made contact with my skin. Her left had once again begun its trailing patterns on my back, distracting me for a moment. SMACK! Her hand fell again and I let out a low hiss.

"Lift up." She murmured after a moment, placing a hand between my legs to humiliatingly lift me further over the couch until I was only just balancing on my tiptoes. My behind feeling uncomfortably prominent as I waited both longing for and dreading the coming pain.

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

Quinn immediately began to lay in, spanking what felt like every available inch of flesh and quickly raising a fire back there.

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

I held out as long as I could but it wasn't long before I started involuntarily squirming, no longer caring about the spectacle I was making, or what the kids at school would think about Santana Lopez lying sprawled over a couch getting spanked like a fucking six year old, all I cared about was getting away from Quinn's punishing hand. Her left hand was now flat on my back, holding me down as she continued to spank.

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally I could keep quiet no longer "please...please just stop…." Quinn remained silent, as she always did and continued spanking until:

"Fuck, stop already!" I practically screeched the words and to my surprise she did stop. Her hand left my back and I continued to lay there catching my breath as I vaguely registered the sound of the Velcro strap on her bag coming undone. _Oh god no!_

"I've warned you before about swearing." She said in a quiet voice before:

SMACK! SPANK! SLAP! SMACK! SMACK!

The paddle landed forcefully and I knew I had made a grave mistake with swearing. I was no longer even conscious of anything but the throbbing expanse of fire my backside had become. I barely even registered when she eventually did stop, all I knew was my ass was burning, I had tears streaming down my face and I was so turned on I thought I was about to explode.

"Alright, it's almost over." She comforted me and I felt her begin to spread some cold cream over my abused behind.

"Almost?" I sniffled, trying to collect myself and barely concealing the panic in my voice.

"Mhmm, almost." She confirmed, continuing to rub away the sting. I felt her fingers dip between my legs removing all thought of what 'almost' could mean. "You're so wet." She commented as she dipped a finger inside of me and I cursed my position for making it so hard to thrust back against her properly. The cold cream left on her hands had some menthol in it, causing a delicious tingle. After teasing my opening for a moment her fingers found my clit, coating it with my juices. A few flicks and I knew the coil within me was about to snap, then, suddenly, she thrust two fingers inside me, pressing her other finger against my clit and sending me over the edge as waves of ecstasy flowed through my body. I lay there over the couch, completely spent as Quinn used a damp cloth to gently clean the area.

Realising how long I had been lying over the armrest and thoroughly sick of the position I almost tried to rise, before remembering myself.

"Thank you Mistress, may I please stand?" I asked, now quite happy to call the woman who had brought me such pleasure anything she wished.

"Yes." She agreed. Standing I was reminded of the punishment Quinn had just dealt me, my poor bruised flesh crying out at the movement, I certainly wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while. I once again stood with my arms at my side and head bowed as I awaited my next instruction, knowing what was expected and once again becoming aware of my nakedness.

"Is there anything I can do to return the favour…Mistress?"

"No." she said simply. Whenever she spanked me it was always no. There were times when I would serve her, or massage her or perform other submissive acts and them she would allow me to please her, but never after a spanking, and I could never bring myself to ask why. "Your clothes are on the coffee table, get changed and then come find me." She left quickly and I took the opportunity to stretch out my muscles which were stiff from lying over the couch for so long. Feeling moderately better and rather refreshed I began to redress, biting back a curse as I edged my panties and jeans back over my bottom. Putting on my clothes was almost like coming back to myself, reminding myself that I was Sanata Lopez, head cheerleader and all around bitch, not a submissive who had just had her ass spanked by one Quinn Fabray. I felt the blood rise to my face as I recalled what had just happened between us. The only thing that bothered me was normally Quinn would tell me to change and leave. I wasn't sure why I was meant to find her again. Reluctantly I quickly made my way through the house, the still lingering sub within not wanting to provoke her by delaying.

I found Quinn in her room and my heart began beating a mile a minute when I saw what was in her hand. She was standing beside the closet holding a long thin cane. Our eyes locked for a moment before I gritted my teeth and forced myself to look at the ground, once more hating the position she put me in.

"I said I was almost finished with you." She reminded me, speaking quietly, as always her soft voice belying the danger. "I'm only going to give you two with the cane and then you can go." I had to stop myself from sighing in relief. Surely I could handle two stripes, besides a small part of me was curious to see the difference between the paddle and a cane.

"Unzip your jeans and pull them down to your knees, along with your panties." She planned to spank me bare after the paddling she just gave me? "Do you not think you can handle two on the bare?" she asked when I didn't move, her tone mocking and challenging.

I bit my lip before doing as she asked, forcing down the humiliation that rose within me - I never backed down from a challenge.

"Lay over the bed with the pillows under your hips." She commanded and I noticed a stack of pillows had been placed in the centre of her bed. I climbed into position and felt my ass once again prominently on display. "You'll bite your lip if you continue to hold it between your teeth." She added and I realised I was indeed still biting it, releasing my lip I sensed her move into position. Resisting the urge to clench I worked on keeping my body relaxed, knowing that tense muscles only made it worse. I felt her tap me with the cane lightly, lining up her strike. The first stroke was pure agony and I felt myself cry out as the stripe made itself known, a pure line of fire right across the middle of my ass. I began to protest almost immediately, not sure how I could possibly endure one more. She ignored me, bringing the cane down right over the area where thigh and ass meet. I literally jumped off the bed, this was so much worse than a spanking. I didn't even want to attempt to rub the area in case the contact only made it worse, so instead I sort of danced on the spot, my pants at half mast, and not even caring what I must've looked like. Once I had calmed down enough I looked at Quinn to see her smiling devilishly.

"Oh I do think I like this one." She commented waving the cane through the air. "Yes, we'll have to use it again."

I cringed at her words, blushing more than I had ever blushed in my life, more so at the trickle of moisture that ran down my legs at her words.

"You can pull up your pants." She added, though I really wasn't sure if I wanted to. I gingerly edged them over the bruised area and stinging lines praying she was done with me for the day. Leaning the can against the bed she came around the bed towards me and captured my lips in hers, the kiss both loving and full of passion.

"You can go now." She murmured as we broke apart.

-o-0-O-0-o-

The next morning I tentatively edged my Cheerio's skirt over my bruised bottom, thanking God when the undershorts just managed to cover the still visible line left from the second cane stroke.

Walking into school it was the same as any other morning, Quinn Brittany and I chatted by our lockers before class as though yesterday had never happened, the smirk that played on Quinns face in first period when I tried to slowly and inconspicuously lower myself onto the suddenly extremely hard wooden chair was the only clue to what had happened between us not even twenty-four hours before.

**Okay, so I've never written a proper d/s scene before and I really want to know what you thought, so PLEASE REVIEW? I tried to balance Santana's normally strong front with her more submissive side, and wanted to focus on the pleasurable humiliation aspect of the submission, so how do you think I did? I can only improve if I get feedback from you, the reader. **


End file.
